diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Suggestions
This is the place for you to add suggestions for the wiki: pages that you think should be made, stuff that should be improved or whatever else you think could help. Please keep the suggestions serious. Vandalism and spam will be deleted and could nail you a block. Category Organization The "dropboxes" for categories on the left hand side needs some updating and some ease of use enhancements. How about adding in spots for Classes that expand into Skills, and Builds? Items that expand into Item Types, that expand into Base Item, Exceptional, Elite, Unique, and Set. That sort of thing, I would do it myself, but I don't think I have the permissions to do it. Stoan04 15:06, 9 February 2009 (UTC)Stoan04 :Alrighty now that I can do it myself, I have done a bit of what I suggested. If anyone else thinks of a better way to organize the sidebar, please let me know and I will test it out. Stoan04 20:44, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Color Change http://diablo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:SpecialPages, the headers are almost unreadable. Stoan04 18:38, 9 February 2009 (UTC)Stoan04 Article examples Can we have something like a section on the main page that tells everyone what the ideal article is?? Like the ideal article for items must be like include link to best item article and monsters must be like best monster. Something like what's seen here. That's Bulbapedia, my old wiki. Massive community there, I want this wiki to be like em. Very organized and always busy. Back to the point, it would show off some of our articles and encourage more people to create articles like them. It could have links to categories like the item one has links to category: Items and so on. And one more suggestion... Why don't we carry latest D3 news in a separate section or split up the latest news to wiki news and non-wiki news. That'll make us function a bit like those other wiki guys ~_~ Why do I always do that while mentioning the other wiki ~_~?? Kinda involuntary methinks :) "Fear me... Part deux!!!" (f")f <-- Mobokill 03:52, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :About the ideal article stuff... I could definitely go for that :D. That way people could get in on the unique pages and start getting those up to snuff. I've gotten around to writing long intros for all the Swords and Shields, but... my lord, it's the most BS I've ever written in my entire life. I don't wanna whine, but it's really hard :P. CologneCerroneHoudini 06:18, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ::Guess that now that the new skin is up and everything seems to be okay, the main page is the next to get a revamped. I wanted to move stuff around and put in a Diablo 3 news box with the latest interviews, screenshots and stuff like that. The news box would have a read more link at the bottom to the Diablo III Media Coverage article. I don't know where the article example would fit in, but I'll try. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 06:27, 6 September 2008 (UTC) And can someone split up the latest news into a separate template like the featured articles and media?? Would help me directly edit it instead of botherin you two :p And when do we delete old news?? I think three months is quite reasonable. And for the non-wiki news, the latest five or ten, what do you say?? "Fear me... Part deux!!!" (f")f <-- Mobokill 08:54, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :I think it's best we keep the latest n news, with 6>n>2. This would work because the number of news fluctuates. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 09:12, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Orphaned pages Can someone modify the orphaned pages page to not include disambiguations?? Disambigs are bound to be orphaned. They're made specifically for SEO. Maybe mediawiki should be contacted, no?? "Fear me!!!" (f")f <-- MOBOKILL (Ramblings) 07:54, 23 September 2008 (UTC) And some more So, no new news today. What do you guys think should be included in the main page?? I think a template that contains the forums, like the one at Forum: Index is a good idea. And then, the articles needing help template (what's its name??) can be edited to include a category that contains all such articles. Then, we can edit the stub notice to include a list of 5-10 help-needed articles or create a new template for them. That'll tell editors exactly what they need to do. The Stub notice is a success, kinda, editors are using the last 10 article edits and editing them again. And the Did-you-know template needs to updated with all the cool new trivia. That Category: articles with trivia was made especially for this. Huh?? What say everyone??? "Fear me!!!" (f")f <-- MOBOKILL (Ramblings) 01:05, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :A forum template might be kinda useful, since I'm not sure how many visitors really know how to access the forums at all. We could maybe explain a little bit what the help desk and watercooler are, or maybe just include the most recently edited forums or something. There already is a link on the main page but it's kinda hidden. Huh... do you mean adding links to the "This article is a stub" template? That'd be an interesting idea, I never thought about that before. I suppose it's easily done though. :I can add all the did you know stuff, albeit manually. Is there an easier way to do it? Haha, if there is I don't really know how :P [[User:CologneCerroneHoudini|'CCHoudini!']] My Talk 01:13, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ::Check out the beta template . And have a look at the main page, the new is working wonders for the wiki :) "Fear me!!!" (f")f <-- MOBOKILL (Ramblings) 04:05, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Mods? Hello, I'm new here. My question is: can we write articles about Diablo I-II mods? No mod is featured here as I see (correct me if I'm mistaken), though Diablo is the mother of modding some could say. I have two examples to you here: * http://fangaming.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hell_Diablo_Hellfire_mod * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:CAH81/The_Hell_mod The second one is written with a more neutral tone. If the first is not good enough, consider this. Furthermore, I would like to add a link to your Diablo: Hellfire article about The Hell mod, if that's OK (it is there in main Wikipedia, too). Best regards, Archer81 16:34, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :Yeah sure Archer, why not?? This wiki tries to encompass everything Diablo and mods are just a part of the entire experience. Thanx for pointing that out. We're quite new to modding ourselves, atleast I am :P So, maybe we can't help you with your articles like the lore and gameplay ones :P but if you're up to it. Go ahead. You have me full support :) I'll help in categorizin and all round formatting the articles. Nothing much, but meh... "Fear me!!!" (f")f <-- MOBOKILL (Ramblings) 15:57, 24 September 2008 (UTC) This Diablo wikia looks very nice. Thanks for the warm welcome and your help. I'm still learning the wiki creating process, but it's really worth the effort. However I have a problem: the spam filter blocks our two most important links: the main homepage and the English forum respectively. Interestingely enough, main Wikipedia's spam filter only blocks the English forum address. You can find both addresses at the end of our Phrozenkeep review (2. reference in our newly created article here). Could you please help in removing that blocking for these two cases? Thanks! Archer81 19:49, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, but the spam filter can only be edited by Wikia staff. Maybe if someone talks to them, they'll make exceptions for those two links. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 20:07, 24 September 2008 (UTC) ::Can someone tell me on what basis does the filter block an address?? "Fear me!!!" (f")f <-- MOBOKILL (Ramblings) 00:23, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :::You should ask one of the staff that, while you're at it, ask if they could remove the two links to The Hell mod's main page and English forum from the block list. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 05:52, 25 September 2008 (UTC) OK. I'll ask :) Should I ask them bout the shoutbox and removing the disambigs from the orphaned pages?? And what about the other suggestions??? "Fear me!!!" (f")f <-- MOBOKILL (Ramblings) 06:10, 25 September 2008 (UTC) A things-to-do-list Ok, it took some time (and loads of experimenting :D) to create Template: Thingstodo. It still needs a lotta improvements, like a title bar for instance, but will do for now. I know, you're probably wondering why we need a separate template when we have the . You see, the help notice is for stubs, if any and the things to do is for articles needing improvement, even if they're stubs or not. Like I put in the Set Items and Monster pages in it cause we're concentrating on the Unique items right now, Ok you two are :) and it always helps to get more pages displayed on the main page. And I'm also trying a thing like JoePlay suggested, but can't seem to make it as reader-friendly as the others. It seems like it's forcing you to go to the disambig :( Well, back to the drawing board again :) "Fear me!!!" (f")f <-- MOBOKILL (Ramblings) 11:21, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :Oh yeah, that's good. In all honesty, people like having things specifically pointed out to them; it's a lot easier to help that way :D. So the set items/monster focus is a good idea. The uniques are like, almost complete though, both D1 and D2, so we're branching out. On a side note, what's your opinion on the image placing? [[User:CologneCerroneHoudini|'CCHoudini!']] My Talk 02:57, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Random slugs So, I was thinking (I usually don't but meh), there needs to be a fixed something to create disambigs. I mean, why should disambigs to two pages be created right?? The same can be achieved by a mini-disambig on both pages linking to each other. So, what do we do with the existing dual-disambigs?? Delete em?? And do objects require a template breaking them into Containers, Monster Spawners and Traps??? And what should the Traps page be named, cause of the Ass' Skill Tree ;) Traps (object) and Traps (skill) or some other combination?? "The Diablo Wiki needs you 4L!!!", MOBOKILL (Ramblings) 01:13, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :Well, I think that most dual disambigs the now exists are about D1 and D2 items. Most likely when D3 comes out they'll be triple disambigs. Traps should be for traps and Traps (skill) should be for Assassin skills. I'm going to give a more elaborate reply later. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 05:50, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ::Yep. But what bout the disambigs other than items?? They should be deleted right?!? I'll modify the to link only to the disambig page. And coming Sunday, can someone create those D1 monster pages from the new templates. Just mark them as s and add the respective template to em. Need not add content. "The Diablo Wiki needs you 4L!!!", MOBOKILL (Ramblings) 17:55, 4 October 2008 (UTC) :::Well, some disambig shouldn't be there, like the one between Archbishop Lazarus (character) and Archbishop Lazarus (quest). I propose that from now on, when a quest is named after a character, the character's page should be named "<''name of character''>" and the quest "<''name of character''> (quest)". Most of the other non-item disambigs should be handled in much the same way.- [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 07:08, 5 October 2008 (UTC)